1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a leak detector for detection of leaks on a test object.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
A leak detector is described e.g. in DE 10 2005 022 157 A1 (Inficon). This leak detector comprises a probe whose probe tip will be placed against predetermined test regions of a test object. The test object is filled with a test gas, e.g. helium. Via said probe tip, test gas that is leaking out will be sucked by a basic unit and will be supplied to a test gas detector which can be designed e.g. as a mass spectrometer.
When use is made of leak detectors, the test object, e.g. an air conditioning system or the cooling aggregate of a refrigerator, will be filled with a test gas, and with the aid of a probe it will be detected whether test gas is leaking out of the test object. In quality inspection of products in industry, the probe tip has to be applied to specific test points or test regions of the test object where a danger of leakage exists. In doing so, one will move the probe to the critical sites manually. In this process, it is difficult to verify that the probe tip has been guided onto all required test regions of the test objects and has been held to each test region long enough. A danger exists that the operating person might inadvertently omit certain test regions or skip other test regions which he considers to be uncritical in his subjective estimation. According to another leak detection method, it is provided that a test gas, issuing from a nozzle tip, will be sprayed from the outside onto the test object at selected points. The interior of the test object has been evacuated and connected to a test gas detector. The test gas detector is operative to detect when test gas has penetrated from the outside into the test object.
It is an object of the disclosure to provide a leak detector which offers increased safety from faulty handling and skipping of test regions.